wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kirin Tor
| theater = Dalaran, Eastern Kingdoms, Northrend, Magic | alignment=Lawful neutral | membership=120 | affiliation=Independent, although the Kirin Tor and many of its members (both past and present) have strong ties to the Alliance | quartermaster=Archmage Alvareaux }} The Kirin Tor (aka Magus Senate) is a lawful neutral collection of the most powerful mages on Azeroth. The organization is a faction in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. History Long ago, most wizards lived in Strom. Things were difficult there, though, so some of them fled north, where they created the city of Dalaran with the help of the high elves. More wizards followed, and the city became a haven for magi and a center of arcane study. They used their arts to make Dalaran magnificent and to protect it and its more mundane residents, who in return provided basics like food and trade. Unfortunately, with nobody to control them the magi cast spells whenever they liked, and the constant magic tore at reality. These tears acted as beacons to the Burning Legion, luring them back to Azeroth. Demons slipped through the gaps, terrorizing the locals until the ruling Magocrats were forced to turn to the elves for aid. Elf wizards quickly realized what had happened and warned that humanity would have to give up magic to avoid the threat completely. The Magocrats didn’t like that, and instead proposed selecting a mortal champion to protect them from the Legion. This Guardian would have access to all their might, and would form a secret defense for the world. The elves agreed and, through the newly formed Order of Tirisfal, provided guidance in the selection. At the same time, the Magocrats sent some of their number to research and catalog all human magic. These wizards became the Kirin Tor. Before Dalaran’s destruction, the Kirin Tor was the city’s ruling power. Dalaran was not a large city, but it was a beautiful place of towering spires and glittering streets, and the people there were happy and well protected. The Kirin Tor’s headquarters was the Violet Citadel, an impressive building so named for its stone walls which gave off a faint violet light. The building had many libraries, research chambers, testing rooms, classrooms, meeting alcoves, and bedrooms. The ruling council, six members in all, met in the Chamber of the Air, a room with no visible walls — the gray stone floor with its central diamond symbol stood beneath an open sky that shifted and changed rapidly, as if the time sped past within the chamber. Even the Kirin Tor, however, found itself powerless to stop Prince Arthas and his forces when he led the Scourge through Lordaeron. Arthas acquired the spellbook of Medivh and Kel'Thuzad used it to summon Archimonde, who destroyed Dalaran. The city was left in ruins. Some felt the devastation was well-deserved, since Kel’Thuzad had himself been one of the Kirin Tor (before he left to form the Scholomance). Since Kel’Thuzad was responsible for creating the Plague of Undeath and releasing the Scourge upon the world, many felt the Kirin Tor should share in the blame and the consequences. The Kirin Tor refused to abandon their home, however. They returned to the ruins months later, destroying those few undead creatures that remained, and reclaimed their city. They erected a glowing dome around the entire city, powerful enough to destroy anyone who touches it, while they worked to rebuild their fallen city. Recent reports from nearby concerned Alliance citizens have spread far and wide; the shield bubble surrounding Dalaran has weakened, leaving only a crater in its place. Further news has spread from the newly discovered wintry ports in Northrend that the city of Dalaran can now be seen floating above the continent! Little is yet known, however expect further tales of the Kirin Tor and Dalaran to be added to the legend books. Organization Following the establishment of the city-state of Dalaran, the magocrats formed the Kirin Tor as a specialized sect that was charged with cataloging and researching every spell, artifact, and magic item known to mankind at the time. The "Head of the Kirin Tor", Antonidas, was the leader of the Kirin Tor. He was a member of the ruling council and was seen as "Kirin Tor's true ruler, and the Sect's public face". After his death at the hands of Arthas, he was succeeded by Ansirem Runeweaver. With the war against the Blue Dragonflight beginning and the war with the Scourge intensifying, Rhonin has come forward and has replaced Runeweaver as leader of the Kirin Tor. The Kirin Tor has a ruling council of six archmagi. The council meets to discuss important issues and vote on matters — no single member holds sway, and the majority vote decides every issue. In case of a tie, the members reconvene a day later, during which interval each member considers his or her vote and all relevant information. Beneath the ruling council are the archmagi, each of whom is given tasks as the council sees fit. Archmagi do not hold specific positions or responsibilities, beyond the general loyalty to the Kirin Tor and to the world, and the standing obligation to study new human magic whenever it appears. In reality, however, some archmagi have been given the same tasks so often they have essentially assumed responsibility for those jobs. Thus one archmage might be in charge of cataloging all wands, while another handles researching and cataloging all illusions. Several work to monitor and maintain the city’s protective dome. Magi are the lowest members of the Kirin Tor, and answer to the archmagi. Any archmage in the sect can issue orders to a mage, provided the instructions still fit within the organization’s goals. As with archmagi, however, most magi settle into specific positions and tasks and work exclusively for one archmage. The ruling council can change this at any time but rarely does so, unless they feel a mage has become a problem in his current position, or if they need him for a different task. Most magi are allowed the freedom to pursue their tasks and studies in whatever manner they choose. Despite the fact that they are the lowest members in the hierarchy, many magi possess great power. The Kirin Tor is also referred to as the Magus Senate or Magocracy of Dalaran. One of the tasks of the Kirin Tor was to safeguard and wield the Eye of Dalaran in defense of their city. However it was captured by the Horde for Ner'zhul. Currently, the remaining members of the Kirin Tor strive to rebuild their once-magnificent capital following its destruction by Archimonde. The Kirin Tor is made up of 120 members. Membership Before the Scourge came, any human mage was welcome in Dalaran. They found peers and a place to stay and to work in peace. Magi with an eye for detail and a strong focus on research were offered membership in the Kirin Tor. This process could take anywhere from a few months to several years — the ruling council did not invite magi until it was sure of their abilities and allegiances. They became even more cautious about admittance after Kel’Thuzad defected and took many other magi with him. Reputation Aside from championing, Kirin Tor reputation can also be gained by completing Dungeon and Heroic Dungeon dailies, and Dalaran (cooking, jewelcrafting and fishing) dailies. Most classes start at a standing with the Kirin Tor. Mages, however, automatically start at level with then. Because of this, it is possible for a mage to obtain the Tabard of the Kirin Tor at level 1. Rewards Named Being a collection of the greatest mages in the land, the Kirin Tor naturally has many members who have had significant effects on the history of Azeroth, including both great wizards and those who delved too deeply into necromancy, demonology, and other warlock magics. Council of Six The novel Day of the Dragon describes a meeting of six members of the ruling council and mentions three by name, Drenden, Modera, and Krasus. The Last Guardian does not give the names of the members of the Six, but gives the names of five members of the Kirin Tor. Krasus, Antonidas, Kel'Thuzad, Rhonin, Modera, and Aethas Sunreaver are the only members of the council mentioned in the games. The last Guardian of Tirisfal, Medivh, was not a member of the Kirin Tor, but rather the Order of Tirisfal. However his apprentice, Khadgar, was indeed a member of the Kirin Tor, but not one of the six. The novel Tides of Darkness gives more of an indication of who the six members of the ruling council were at the time of the Second War, as they question Khadgar on the events in Karazhan (chronicled in The Last Guardian). Antonidas, Krasus, Kel'Thuzad, and Kael'thas are named; the other two — based on what lore has been established — may be Drenden and Modera, but they are not referred to by name. It is possible that the members of the ruling council at the time of Tides of Darkness may not have been the same ones at the time of The Last Guardian or include the exact same members as seen in Day of the Dragon. Quests Several quests provide reputation with the Kirin Tor. Borean Tundra * * ** (+250 rep) *** (+250 rep) **** (+25 rep) ***** (+150 rep) ****** (+10 rep) ******* (+250 rep) ******** ********* (+10 rep) ********** (+250 rep) *********** (+75 rep) ************ (+150 rep) * (+150 rep) ** (+150 rep) *** (+350 rep) Coldarra * (+250 rep) ** (+350 rep) * (+250 rep) ** (+250 rep) * (+250 rep) ** (+250 rep) * (+350 rep) Dragonblight * (+75 rep) * (+75 rep) ** (+250 rep) ** (+250 rep) *** (+250 rep) *** (+250 rep) **** (+250 rep) **** (+250 rep) ***** (+250 rep) ***** (+250 rep) ****** (+350 rep) ****** (+350 rep) * (+10 rep) * (+10 rep) ** (+250 rep) ** (+250 rep) *** (+350 rep) *** (+350 rep) Dalaran * ** (+500 rep) * (+10 rep) ** (+10 rep) Title NPC members of the Kirin Tor should also have the title, or in some rare cases. See also *The Guardians of Tirisfal (part of the History of Warcraft) References External links Category:Kirin Tor Category:Mages Category:NPC titles Category:Organizations